BIONICLE: Depths of Betrayal/Walkthrough/Part 1
At the start of the Game, you can choose your Element, and Name you and your Rival. You start with 100 HP. Elements to choose from and Attacks: Under Construction... *Fire **Weapon:Sword, 10 Damage, Form 1, LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Blade, 20 Damage, Form 2 LV. 10 ****Upgrades to:Shadow Sword, 30 Damage Form 3 LV. 20 **Element:Fire, 5 Damage, causes burn Form 1 LV. 5 ***Upgrades to:Fira, 10 Damage, Causes Burn Form 2 LV. 15 ****Upgrades to:Firaga, 15 Damage, causes burn Form 3 LV. 25 **Defensive ability:Rage, raises Attack by 1, Cures freeze LV. 2 ***Upgrades to:Rage Nui, Raises attack by 10, cures freeze LV. 3 **Ultimate Move:Fire blast, Does 100 damage LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Fire Nova Blast, Does 200 damage LV. 3 *Water **Weapon:Bow, Long Range, 5 Damage LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Crossbow, Long Range, 15 Damage LV. 2 ****Upgrades to:Shadow Bow, Long range, Causes Poison, 25 Damage LV. 3 **Element:Water, causes flood, 1 damage LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Watera, causes Flood, 15 Damage LV. 2 ****Upgrades to:Wateraga, Causes Flood, 20 Damage LV. 3 **Defensive ability:Heal, heals 10 HP, cures Burn LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Cure, Heals 15 HP and cures all statuses except Death LV. 3 **Ultimate Move:Water Blast, Does 50 damage, Kills Fire Enemies in one hit (Including Bosses) LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Water Nova Blast, Does 175 damage, Kills fire enemies in one hit (Including Bosses) LV. 2 *Ice **Weapon:Sword, same as fire **Element:Ice,10 Damage, causes Freeze(Except fire enemies) LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Blizzard, 15 Damage, Causes freeze(Except Fire Enemies) LV. 2 ****Upgrades to:Blizzaga, 35 Damage, Causes freeze(Except fire Enemies) LV. 3 **Defensive ability:Frost Armor, raises Defense by 1 LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Blizzard armor, raises defense by 10, automatically destroyed by fire LV. 3 **Ultimate move:Stone blast, 150 damage LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Stone Nova Blast, 300 Damage LV. 3 *Wind **Weapon:Staff, 5 Damage LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Lance, 10 damage LV. 2 ****Upgrades to:Shadow Lance, 30 Damage LV. 3 **Element:Wind, Does 1 damage, moves enemy to long range LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Tornado, Does 15 Damage, pushes enemy to long range range LV. 2 **** Upgrades to:Tornaga, Does 30 Damage, Pushes enemy to Long range, possibly flee LV. 3 **Defensive ability:Same as water **Ultimate Move:Mimic, Copies a stronger version of the enemies basic move and throws it back at it LV. 1 ***Upgrades to:Holo, Copies an enemy and summons it back with all its stats halved LV. 3 *''Earth and Stone Coming soon...'' Depending on which element you choose, the other Toa will have an element strong against yours *If fire Water *If Water Ice *If Ice Fire *If Wind Stone *If Earth Wind *If Stone Earth Resistance Base You start here in a hut. Head to the center of the base and enter the hut there, it should Say "Elemental shop". Then talk to a Ko-matoran who gives you a toa stone. Then Another matoran will enter and take the second toa stone. You both Evolve into Toa, and the Rival will Challenge you to a fight. Tutorial:Rival HP:100 Difficulty:Impossible to lose Element:Varies Moves:Varies Continue The Rival groans and leaves. Then, your journey begins as you leave the town. Cave Entrance Here there are some Matoran trying to take a Titan Rahi. Then it brakes free and attacks you. Boss:Titan Rahi HP:300 Difficulty:Easy Element:None Moves:Claw, Roar, Wall Continue The matoran promise they'll tame the Rahi by the next day for it to come with you and let you sleep in their outpost. The next day the Titan Rahi awakes you and reveals he can talk, revealing his true name to be... Playable Character:Blade *Weapon:Claw, 15 Damage LV. 1 **Upgrades to:Gold Gauntlet, 30 Damage *Element:Roar, 10 Damage, causes Parylyze LV. 1 **Upgrades to:Spit, 11 Damage, Causes Parylyze and Poison *Defensive ability:Wall, creates a wall that an enemy must attack before attacking you *Ultimate Move:Space pound, 200 Damage Resistance base Head back to the Hut and the Matoran in their gives you a special gauntlet which can capture an enemies DNA and you can fight the enemy any time you want. Category:Games Category:Games